hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Belugaaa
Not to be confused with a beluga, which is a marine mammal that resides in the Arctic Ocean, Belugaaa (or Belu, for short) is an average teenage girl. Probably. Belu's life revolves around the internet, drawing, and school. She isn't too picky about food and has the ability to devour very much of it. She absolutely ''cannot ''live without music and will probably suffocate without it. She can't really sing, but likes to, anyway. She plays flute and piano, and is learning guitar. She aspires to never stop improving on her art. According to her friends, she has a sharp eye for grammar and spelling mistakes. Her friends come to her often for proofreading. One of her biggest pet peeves is the bad pronunciation of Japanese. Belu is currently a university student and is aiming to pursue a career in marine biology (unsurprisingly). She loves animals and used to volunteer at her local animal shelter weekly. She's extremely emotional and susceptible to mood changes. Easily excited and saddened. She's also very nostalgic and loves the fandomly nostalgia spams. Belu is very well versed in the ways and memes of the internet. (Trolling is a hobby of hers.) Background Belu discovered the joy that is Hetalia when she was browsing the 'newest deviations' page on deviantART. Someone drew a picture of America, and when Belu asked if he was from Hetalia, she was given a link to the scanlations. Belu has yet to thank that kind soul - it never occurred to her to save the username at the time, and now she has no idea who that person was. She is grateful, however. Belu read Christmas 2010, lurked for April Fools 2011 and unlurked for Hetaween 2011. As for cultural background, Belu's parents are both Chinese, but Belu prefers to identify herself as a Canadian, having lived in Canada for almost her entire life. That doesn't mean she isn't proud of her heritage, though. She was born in Japan, funnily enough. Fandomly Relations Younger sister - Ven Husband - her tablet, who gets abused quite often but still remains ever faithful. He is a Wacom Bamboo. Sister -'' ''katelion7, through Ven Role in the fandomly "Loopy older sister who eloped with her tablet and occasionally spews out drawings." As a resident artist, she often takes drawing requests and enjoys posting doodles on the threads. Also, if you see England log onto the thread, it's probably because of her. Supported pairings *world x world lol *USUK *...actually, every variation possible between America, Canada, France and England *Spamano *HongIce *Stray Trio (Japan, America, England) and pairings within the group *Frying Pangle (Hungary, Prussia, Austria) and pairings within the group *Denarus *France x Seychelles *LietPol *RusAme *DenNor *NorIce *SuFin *GerIta *Cuba/Canada (as bros) *No, I'm serious. If I don't stop now I'll go on forever. Other fandoms *Project K *Kingdom Hearts *The World Ends With You *Pokemon *Harry Potter *VOCALOID *Touhou *Ouran High School Host Club *CLAMP (Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles, etc.) *Studio Ghibli (Spirited Away, Totoro, Castle in the Sky...) *Disney *Dangan Ronpa *Kagerou Project *Shuuen no Shiori Project Category:Archives